


Marked Man; It Is what It Is; Scars

by trishmonroe



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, D/s elements, Face-Fucking, Homosexual Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insults, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, They are all assholes, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, hook-up at weird places, lots of character study, mentionings of babies, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishmonroe/pseuds/trishmonroe
Summary: Ross comes back to Emmerdale after Pete nearly killed him, just to find out that he might need to reset his priorities.Aaron reckons that after everything that happened between him and Robert at the lodge, not to mention him outing Robert to Chrissie afterwards, the two of them are now finally, truly over.Robert just tries to get out of this mess the way he always does: by manipulating the hell out of people - or at least he tries to.or:An AU starting after Pete and Debbie’s wedding with no shooting of Robert, but with threesomes instead.





	1. You're a marked man, brother

When Ross finally woke up, he was in pain and disoriented. 

It took him a while to figure out that he was in a hospital bed and even longer to remember what happened.

Pete happened. 

His brother, his own _brother_ had fucking punched him until he lost consciousness. Until he woke up in a hospital.

Ross wouldn't have been surprised if that fight would have ended up with him dead.

He would have laughed about the situation if he hadn't the suspicion that laughing in his state might end up in more pain than satisfaction.

Pete.

It all came down to him, didn't it? Always Pete. The golden boy that never could do anything wrong, anyway.

His brother would end up talking himself out of this situation as well, anyway.

It was a good coincidence then, thought Ross, that he was resourceful as well as vindictive enough to take matters in his own hands, if need's be.

'Revenge', he thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness, 'now that's a good past time. God forbid I get bored, otherwise.'

***

The next time Ross woke up, a nurse was with him. 

"Morning, Stephen, wow are we this fine morning?" She said to him.

Who the fuck was Stephen?

"What would you say to one of our legendary cooked breakfast?"

All he could do was shake his head. He wouldn’t be able to eat something if someone would pay him 10 grand for it. 

“Not hungry?” She asked, understanding, and then made a note on her clipboard.

“Wait” Ross started to say, coughing a little. “Who’s Stephen?”

She looked at him as if he wasn't right in the head or summat. 

But then again, she might be right with that anyway, Ross thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness again.

This whole being unconscious thing was getting lame pretty quickly.

***

Ross had found out some things. First of all, the dodgy passport Cain had given him was the reason for his new identity. Stephen Parking, apparently. 

Second, the doctors all thought he had amnesia considering that he didn’t remember his own “name”. 

Third, he had a head injury, amongst other things, and the doctors reckoned whoever did this to him, wanted him dead. Well, they were right about that one. Pete didn’t just leave him behind half dead to leave him to his fate; his brother probably thought he had already finished the job.

Fourth, the police wanted to ask questions and he had to avoid that for as long as possible.

He would do a runner, but he was clearly not well enough to get out of here yet. He had bought himself some time as of yet though.

Time he could use to make a plan for his revenge on Pete.

The fact that he was here under a false identity meant that someone must have found him, half dead, and called the ambulance.

It also meant that Pete left him for dead. Which, nice to know how little someone thought of you... 

***

Being home after running from the hospital, just to be thrown into another one because of his broken rips as blood-- was... well... unremarkable.

Ross was right about one thing, though: all the shit Pete had pulled washed from him as if he was made of Teflon. 

It was almost ridiculous.

At least he and Debbie were over. 

On the other hand, Ross and Debbie were over as well, this time for good.

He wasn't nearly over her, but he reckoned focusing on doing one over Pete would do the trick of forgetting about her. 

At least he hoped so.

Ross's plan was simple at first: lure Pete into a little bit of security, then try to kill him. Easy, really. He had never been one for long cons and elaborate schemes. 

But then something changed.

It was ridiculous, really. 

Moses, his son.

He knew he wasn't half bad with children. April seemed to adore him. Maybe that was because he never fully grew up, though. But he was nowhere near at a place in his life where he wanted to be a _father_. He couldn't even care for himself properly, for fucks sake.

But just looking at Moses's little face made him feel all... responsible. 

He would be a sorry excuse for a father anyway, and Charity was a nightmare as a parent on a good day, so what would it do to that little lad if Ross would go down for murder?

And considering he would be the most obvious suspect if Pete turned up dead, there was no way he would avoid prison if he just flat out killed his brother.

No, he needed something better, an actual plan. Even if it would take time.

It wasn't like he had to forgive and forget, obviously, but he definitely had to make it seem as if he had. 

Which meant he had to get on with his life.

... Well, fuck.  
 


	2. I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut

Aaron felt better. 

That was never a good sign. Feeling alright, or even just remotely fine, usually ended in another train wreck. 

That's just how it was. 

Maybe he had still some leisure, considering being better didn't mean he was anywhere close to 'fine'. 

What happened to Katie still woke him up at night. What happened with Robert at the lodge kept him from sleeping.

It kinda seemed logical, in hindsight, that the man Aaron would fall in love with would turn out to be a complete psycho. Being messed up and destructive was sorta Aaron's thing, after all.

Maybe the most messed up part was that even after all that Robert had done, Aaron hadn't stopped loving him yet. 

At least, Aaron reckoned, he hated the bastard more than he loved him. That was an improvement.

And it was over, now. Finally. That might finally be his change to catch a break and breathe freely.

Not that he had much luck in that department in the past.

Aaron shook his head at his musings and bent over the car again. Since Ross had gone missing he was helping out in Debbie and Cain's garage again. 

Maybe that wouldn't be the case much longer, though, seeing as Ross had turned up again yesterday. Although battered as he was, he was probably not fit for work yet.

"Oi, did you seriously snatch away my job again?" Someone said behind him.

Aaron frowned. Thinking of the devil and he appeared, apparently. He turned around to face the other man. 

Well, granted, Ross looked like shit. He was clutching his side as if he was in pain and his face had seen better days as well.

"I'm helping out because you're not fit for work, ya muppet", Aaron answered him. 

Ross formed a smirk, that annoying, cynical one that he was so fond of. "So you're the help now?"

"Do you have to be so irritating all the time?"

"It kinda is my default setting", was his answer.

Aaron lifted an eyebrow. "Are you looking to be leathered again? Because that's exactly where you heading with your smart comments." 

Ross scoffed. "As if you would. I'm injured, after all." If his smirk was irritating, it was seriously nothing like the fake sincerity he badly acted out now. 

"Are you seriously still trying to rile me up? What, did you get a taste for pain during that battering of yours? Suddenly being into getting beaten up?" 

Ross opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Now that was new. Ross always had a comeback.

But Aaron didn't have to wait long. Ross started to smirk. "Kinky", he said. "Is that what you get up to?"

Aaron's annoyance rose by the second. Ross had always that effect with him. "What do you want, Ross?"

Ross just shrugged. "I was bored. Thought I come talk to my favorite mechanic."

Aaron frowned. "You deliberately came here to annoy me? What is wrong with you?"

Ross snorted. "Too much, mate, too much." He said and walked away.

Aaron stood there, watching Ross walking down the street. He was used to Ross having a big mouth and trying to wind everybody up. What he wasn't used to was Ross’s cynicism being targeted toward himself instead of others. 

It worried him a little bit. Because self-loathing was something Aaron had more experience with than he cared to remember, and he was pretty good in spotting it in other people.

And Ross was definitely on a downward spiral.


	3. I was only looking for a shortcut home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I have to thank Kimo again, for motivating me all weekend to write more and more. (we have to do another fanfiction writing weekend again soon, tho)

Robert's life was a mess.

But at least he knew he fucked it up. Even if he would admit any guilt to himself only.

Sometimes he wondered why it hadn't been enough. His life with Chrissie, he meant.

He had had everything that he always wanted: his wife was hot, he had money, a job that didn't bore him to death, the big house on the hill, flashy cars...

And it wasn't like he didn't work hard for it. Acting perfect all the time and charming Chrissie for weeks on end until she finally gave him a chance hadn't been easy. Neither was sucking up to Lawrence all the time.

And obviously he had then to maintain this perfect image 24/7. That was a serious strain.

He still didn't know what got him to compromise all he ever wanted.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. 

For all the lying Robert did on a daily basis, he wasn't exactly prone to lie to himself all that much. 

He’d compromised his very own posh happily ever after, because he was bored. Because Aaron was a thrill. Having an affair so shortly before his marriage, with a _man_ no less, was incredibly stupid. Therefore, the thrill of getting away with it was even bigger.

Not that he got away with it in the end. 

He also knew where he went wrong. He went back for seconds. No wonder, really, considering how satisfying the first time of them together was. And then he went back to Aaron over and over again. It was like he was addicted to the other man. He couldn’t stay away.

And somewhere along the way he got emotionally invested. Stupid. Emotions were always a complication, he knew that. Falling in love with Aaron was definitely the biggest of all the mistakes he had made, because it had caused him to be dependent on the other man. It made it hurt when everything went to shit.

But Robert wasn't someone to give up that easily. 

It wasn't Chrissie that he wanted back, per se. Even when he did claim that so often, at this point he almost believed it himself. It was more what came with her, the cash and the prestige and the lifestyle. After all, that was the reason why he loved Chrissie to begin with. 

What still confused him was why he loved Aaron to begin with. With Chrissie he knew exactly what it was that made him love her, but Aaron? He neither had the money nor the lifestyle that he usually was interested in. 

Maybe that meant he loved Aaron for _who_ he was, while he loved Chrissie for _what_ she was. But then again, it wasn't like Aaron had an extraordinary personality that would explain Robert being so enchanted with. Unless, of course, Robert was suddenly into grumpy and stubborn as an ideal partner’s personality. 

If he was completely honest, then the only reason he wanted Chrissie back, was because it meant he wouldn't lose the lifestyle he was accustomed to.

And he hadn't given up on that yet. He didn't really care what he had to do in order to get it back. Not that his moral compass would keep him from doing something under different circumstances either. That thing was dodgy at the best of times.

Sure, it was a drawback that Chrissie knew about the affair. Even more of a drawback was that she’d outed him in front of the whole village. He could have lived without that. 

But that didn't mean he was at his end yet. He would get what he truly deserved. And that was at least quite a portion of the White's money and business.

***

Getting drunk at the Woolpack was becoming sort of a habit of Robert’s, lately. 

Not that it was not surprising that he tried to get out of Victoria’s flat as often as possible, seeing as it was pretty cramped with her, and Adam and Andy all living there, too. And Robert didn’t really have the best track record with getting on with any of them.

He wasn’t really sure how long he had been staring at his reflection in the mirror of the toilets after washing his hands, when the door opened.

Robert half expected it to be Aaron, considering the amount of time they had met in this restroom for a quick snog or to set a date for the next hook-up.

But it wasn’t Aaron. Of course it wasn’t Aaron, the two of them were over, after all. He tended to forget that when he was slightly drunk.

It was Ross instead.

Last he had heard of the man, his whole family was sure that he was dead and lying in a ditch. Robert wasn’t surprised that this turned out to not be true. After all, people like Ross were hard to get rid off. 

Robert wondered if it was already common knowledge, who actually battered Ross. The man still looked bad, though, with all those bruises. 

“You look like shit, mate”, Robert said before he even thought about it. Alcohol loosened and he didn’t even consider that Ross might already be pissed off considering his state, and wouldn’t take too kindly to being made fun of.

But Ross only snorted. “Still trying to get your posh wife back?” He countered. “Little tip, birds don’t like being cheated on.”

Robert lifted an eyebrow. “Because you’re an expert on birds out of a sudden? One’s dead and the other chose to marry your brother. Might not have room to talk, there, mate.”

Now he was just looking for a fight and he knew it. Him getting nowhere with getting Chrissie back and him missing Aaron was doing his head in, apparently. And maybe a fight was exactly what he needed right now to get his head straight. 

Or at least it would be a good distraction from the mess that was his life right now.

Not that he couldn’t think of better ways to get distractions, but this was one of the easier ones.

But Ross wasn’t rising to the bait. He merely crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite of Robert. “At least I wasn’t the one shagging a bloke on the side, mate.”

Fair enough, that. Not much Robert could argue against that point. After all, it had been quite stupid of him, to start an affair with Aaron while engaged. And then carrying on after the marriage. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with him for wanting Aaron that much that he would jeopardize everything he worked for in life. Or if that was just what love did to someone: making them stupid and reckless.

But that was not what he was supposed to be concentrating on right now. After all, he was trying to rile Ross up. And it just started to get interesting seeing how far he could push the other man until he cracked.

Stabs against his relationships hadn’t worked. Next one that always got under people’s skin was family. “You should be thankful it wasn’t your brother I was shagging, ay?”

Before Robert even realized what was happening, Ross had crossed the room, taken Robert by his shirt, and had him pressed against the wall.

He could feel the cold tiles of the bathroom wall behind him, Ross being just inches away from him. Finally something exciting was happening. Robert felt the adrenaline rushing through him in anticipation of a fight.

It almost felt as good as the rush of cheating had. But only almost, which was to be expected, as this situation wouldn’t leave him satisfied and well fucked.

“Listen to me very carefully now”, Ross said, standing so close that Robert could feel his breath on his cheek. “You stay away from my brother. I don’t care if you like some dick on the side or whatever the hell you got up to with Aaron. Hell, I don’t even care who of the two of you took it up the arse. But if you lay even so much as a finger on my brother, I will break your fucking neck.”

It was hard to concentrate, when Ross was standing so close. God, Robert had a type, didn’t he? Dark-haired mechanics with criminal side-activities and anger management issues seemed to do it for him. “For someone who claims not to care”, Robert answered, a little out of breath. “You seem to have thought quite thoroughly about Aaron and I, haven’t ya, mate?” He started to grin, just a little. “Tell us, were you jealous when Finn got to shag Aaron, before you had a chance?”

It was mostly a hit in the dark. Robert was good at shit-talking, after all, and his main goal was riling Ross up. Even if he had already forgotten why he wanted to do that in the first place. Maybe it was the alcohol that had made him forget about it. He was close to convinced, though, that it was the close proximity of the other man, which made his brain … sidetrack. 

Considering Robert didn’t mean more by the comment than irritating Ross, the more surprised he was when the other man visibly flinched. Interesting. 

“Fuck off, I’m straight.”

Robert snorted. “Yeah, because I have never before claimed that either, have I.”

Ross’s hand moved up, closing loosely around his throat. It was definitely a warning, but then again, Robert was really bad at listening to warnings.

“You shut your gob or I’ll –“

“Or you’ll shut it for me? Yeah, heard that one before as well, mate.” 

The fingers around his throat tightened and Ross moved even closer, impossibly closer. Their bodies were touching now, so even if Ross wouldn’t be holding Robert into place, he wouldn’t be able to move.

There was no way this was ending in Robert being punched anymore. The question was, when would Ross realize it?

Robert grinned. He was almost sad that this wasn’t ending in fists. But he could work with this too.

Ross’s eyes flickered to his mouth. 

Ah. There it was. 

Ross’s hand moved from his throat to his neck, pulling him forward the small distance between their lips. 

The kiss was crushing and hard. Neither of them wanted to back down, or give up even an inch of their domination. Their tongues were battling out the argument their words had started. And it didn’t seem like there would be a winner.

Or maybe, both of them were winning.

If his lips weren’t as occupied, Robert would have grinned. That was a turn out he hadn’t anticipated in the slightest. It would be a shame if he wouldn’t be able to use that in one way or another.

Who was he kidding, of course he would be able to use this.

They parted, both of them breathing heavily.

“Well, that much for being straight, ay?” Robert said, bemused. He generously ignored how hypocritical it was of him saying that to anyone. 

He pushed Ross away and walked around him, heading towards the door of the toilets and to leave.

As if on an afterthought, he turned around again. “You know what, have fun trying to get into Aaron's pants. After all, he quite knows what he’s doing.” 

He gave Ross, who seemed to have frozen completely, one last look and then pushed open the door and stepped outside.

One thing he had to admit, though, the thought of Ross and Aaron together was rather hot.


	4. get right down on your knees and pray

Robert had been messing with his head. 

Ross shouldn’t be surprised by this. That was basically what Robert was known for.

He’d been lying awake for at least one hour now. The morning sun was shining into his room from behind the curtains, but Ross hadn’t gotten up yet. He was too busy musing about what had happened yesterday between him and Robert.

There was literally no other reason for why he couldn’t get neither Aaron nor Robert out of his head other than that Robert was really good at playing games and had for some reason decided to use that on Ross.

That guy was so fucking confusing. Who the fuck tries to get you as angry as possible, just to then kiss you, and afterwards tell you to go shag their ex?

Not a sane person, that was for sure.

That Robert was some sort of crazy was obvious, in hindsight. He had the perfect life; the really hot and rich wife, the fast cars, and money. But it seemed like that was all worth jeopardising for Aaron.

It made Ross wonder what was so special about Aaron that he was worth all this.

Maybe Robert had said the truth yesterday and Aaron was really good at shagging. Maybe getting fucked properly had been what made Robert go back for seconds, and thirds.

His cock twitched.

Morning wood. That was definitely morning wood; it was morning, after all. It was definitely not because he just imagined Robert and Aaron fucking.

He wondered sometimes, who of the two of them was the one doing the fucking and who was the one being fucked. Both of them seemed too stubborn to actually submit to the other. Or maybe them having power struggles was exactly what made it so good for them. That they were able to have sex with someone rough and fast and dirty, not even trying to be gentle or loving with the other person.

He was fully hard now.

Great.

Still a complete coincidence, though. This had nothing to do with neither Robert nor Aaron. And especially not with the two of them together… fucking each other…

Dammit.

Maybe having a quick wank before going down for breakfast would do the trick. Not that he would wank over _them_. Thinking of some generic woman, or a really hot pornstar – female – always did the trick for him, after all.

He pulled down his boxer briefs just enough to free his dick and closed his hand around it. 

He pictured the woman (this time a blonde, quite the same hair colour as-) dropping down on her knees in front of him. 

His hand started to move.

The blonde took him in her mouth. 

His hand moved faster.

He pictured a wet heat engulfing him.

Robert’s blue eyes looking up at him, while he was sucking his cock.

His hand picked up the pace again, his breath coming in gasps. 

Aaron coming up behind him, their bodies pressing together. Him kissing his neck and shoulders while they both looked at Robert working on his cock.

He felt his balls tighten and his body tense in the anticipation of something that would be the best orgasm he had in a long while. 

With a choked groan, he came into his hand. 

He just lied there for a while, eyes closed, blissfully riding the cloud of a post-orgasmic haze. 

Until, of course, Ross came to his senses.

What, the fuck, was _that_?!

***

Best thing was to just ignore it, Ross reckoned while eating some toast for breakfast.

It had been Robert’s fault, by putting ideas like that in his brain.

But now he was over it. It was out of his system.

It had been a great wank, true, but now he could go back to being straight.

And forget that any of this ever happened. Including the kiss yesterday, where he still could feel the hard touch of the other man’s lips against his…

Forgetting it. That was the best thing.

He was supposed to still be hung up over Debbie, anyway. Maybe that was why he was a little… Confused? Frantic? Open for Robert’s manipulation, because this was nothing else than that man messing with his head and trying to rile him up. 

Nothing else but that.

Maybe he should get into town tonight, find a nice girl without a name and forget about Debbie.

Because it was Debbie, who he needed to forget. Nobody else. 

***


	5. my weakness is, that I care too much

Robert was sitting at his desk at the scrapyard, when Aaron entered the little office they had up there.

Exactly what he needed now, an encounter with a crazy ex.

To Robert’s credit, he took the term “crazy ex” to a whole new level.

“What do you want here?” Aaron asked.

Robert grinned at him. “Hello to you too, mate.”

What was it about that grin that made Aaron want to punch him repeatedly? “We’re not mates.”

Robert face cleared. “No, that’s true. We’re so much more than that.”

What the fuck was wrong with this man. “Robert, you tried to kill me.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t, could I.”

“What kind of argument is this? Are you seriously expecting kudos for not being able to kill me?”

Sometimes, Aaron was seriously at a loss with him. He knew that Robert still tried to get Chrissie back. And at the rate he was going, he would probably succeed as well. In the end, Robert got always what he wanted. No matter the price. 

The question was what did he want out of this situation right now. What did he hope to gain from this?

Roberts gaze was cold. For once, there wasn’t a mask of compassion over his face. It looked almost blank, emotionless. After all that Aaron learned about the other man, he could easily imagine that this was the real Robert, without any acting. 

What did it mean for the two of them, that Robert had stopped bothering playing a role in front of him?

“My point is, Aaron”, Robert said, his voice almost tender and at odds with his emotionless stare. “That we both know I don’t have an issue with killing people.”   
Aaron suspected that he liked it better when Robert wasn’t completely honest. Robert lying, deceiving, manipulating … Was easier than _this_. “So me not being able to kill you? That means something.”

“You got to be kidding me.”

Robert just shrugged. 

“You do realize you’re a complete psycho, right?”

Robert snorted. “Psychopaths don’t fall in love, mate.”

“Are you seriously making me listen to you claiming to love Chrissie again?” Aaron asked exasperated. 

Robert lifted an eyebrow. “Of course I love Chrissie, she’s rich. I still don’t know why I love you, though.”

“Jesus, Robert, what brought all this on? Have you made a pact to never lie again or something?” Was there something wrong with him? Did Aaron actually have to be worried about the other man?

“No. I just realized something yesterday while I was kissing Ross – “

“ _Ross?!_ ”

“Yeah. I was trying to make him punch me. It ended in a kiss. A little miscalculation on my part, but I’m not exactly complaining, am I?” He grinned again. 

“Why?”

“Why I’m not complaining? You have to have realized that the lad is quite good looking.”

“No, why did you want him to punch you?”

“Oh please, Aaron, you wrote the book on self-destructive behavior. You’re hardly someone to judge me for being stupid while drunk.” Robert scoffed. Then he shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, after kissing him I realized something. Playing games is what I do.”

“No shit.”

“Let me finish, Aaron. It’s what I have always done, isn’t it? Tried to… influence people –“

“You mean manipulate them.”

“Aaron”, Robert said, this time warningly. “Fine, I have always tried to manipulate people. It was always fun, wasn’t it? And let’s be real, it’s the easiest way to get what I want.”

Aaron scoffed. “Yeah, it’s always fun, unless of course, when your sister-in-law dies and your brother tries to commit suicide or – “

“Could you please shut up just this once? I’m trying to explain something to you.” 

Aaron gestured for him to go ahead. He still hadn’t figured out what Robert actually wanted out of this. 

“Anyway. So I do have some experience with playing games. But what I realized yesterday was… It had never been as exciting as it was with you.”

“I was hardly the first person you used to cheat on your wife with, Robert.” Aaron reminded him.

“Exactly. But still, you were different. The two of us, we were exciting, there was adrenaline, and we were good together.” Robert said, sincerely. Not breaking eye contact for even a second.

“Good together? Mate, you tried to kill me.” Why did it seem like Aaron had to remind Robert of all the negative things that happened? Did he forget about everything bad or did he just not care? Considering what Aaron knew about him, it was probably the latter.

“Yeah, and you outed me to my wife, who then outed me to the whole village.” Robert countered.

“How the fuck can you even compare that?”

“You did fuck up my life.” Robert said.

“And you’re on the best way on getting it back, if what I heard is correct.”

“Not all of it”, Robert murmured. “I want what we had back as well.”

“Seriously? You’re working this hard to get Chrissie back, just to plan on cheating on her again? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Aaron asked.

“You ask me that quite a lot.”

“Yeah, because I still get surprised by you every so often.”

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “You’re not really in a position of judging people for being fucked up, you know.” 

He took another step toward Aaron, invading his personal space. It was unnerving how natural it felt with Robert so close to him. How his body still seemed to think having that psychopath this close was a good thing. 

“I always get what I want, Aaron.” Robert said, his voice dropping lower, more flirtingly. “And I still want you.”

Robert moved towards him, pecked a quick kiss on his mouth, and then was gone.

Aaron looked at the door that shut behind Robert. Still feeling the warmth of the other man’s lips on his own.

Why couldn’t his life just be easy for once?

***


	6. my scars remind me, that the past is real

It was almost a week after that (only slightly) disturbing conversation with Robert, when he saw Ross again. 

Almost enough time to stop picturing him and Robert together, kissing, undressing each other… 

Okay, maybe he hadn’t stopped picturing it yet, but he definitely will, at any minute. It had to get boring, at one point. And also, it wasn’t his fault that the idea of the two of them together was so damn hot.

Aaron was helping out at the garage again, seeing as they were still understaffed. Well, to be fair, the only worker that wasn’t actually back at work was Ross. 

And after all what had happened between him and Debbie, there was a big chance of him never getting back that job.

Of course it was right at that moment that Ross decided to appear in the driveway up the garage. 

Speak of the devil and all that. This seemed to become a pattern. 

Ross looked better. The wonder what a week of rest could do in regards of healing from fistfights.

Aaron had some experience with that himself.

“Is Cain around?” Ross asked.

“Do you see him?” Aaron retorted, not turning away from the car he was working on. Today was not his day, and having Ross irritate him just because (and let’s be honest, that was where this was heading) was definitely not on.

“No. Only see a muppet that can’t answer a question like a normal bloke.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “What do you want from Cain, anyway? He’s hardly your biggest fan at the moment.”

“Yeah, heard about that. Ridiculous, innit? I get beaten up, nearly die, but I’m still the one to blame for all this.” He said it like he meant it as a joke, but Aaron was pretty sure that he was, for once, sincere about something.

“Maybe it’s less about the beating you took and more about you messing about our Debbie.” Aaron answered. 

Ross rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I wasn’t… messing her about.”

Aaron paused. “You’re still hung up about her.” He realized, finally turning to Ross and looking at him. 

He was a little surprised by that. He had imagined that Ross would be more focused on getting revenge for his beating and forget about Debbie. Also considering that she and Pete weren’t even together anymore and that that had been the main reason of her being interesting for Ross to begin with: she was something his brother had. 

It was moments like what when Aaron was relieved that he didn’t have a brother. 

“Me and Debbie are done.” Ross answered with a sort of finality in it.

Aaron lifted an eyebrow. “Because she dumped you.”

“No. Because she chose Pete.” Ross’s words were emotionless, almost as if he didn’t care. As if it was only about some brotherly quarrel over a girl. But people don’t get beaten half to death for a brotherly quarrel, did they?

“And how much had that to do with the fact that you hate how Pete got away with almost killing you?” Aaron asked. 

He probably should have kept his mouth shut. It was none of his business how much Ross was spiraling down from anything that was remotely sane and good for him. Hate would do that to someone. Make them self-destructive. 

Ross’s eyes widened. “You know about that?”

Aaron shrugged. “My mum told me. She knows from Debs.”

“Right. Of course your whole little family would know about it. That’s what the Dingles are for, eh?”

Aaron got a step closer to Ross, a slight warning. “Don’t talk about my family, Barton.”

Ross scoffed. “Or else what.”

“Or else you’d wish Pete had finished his job.” Aaron said, shrugged his shoulders and then turned to the car again.

The next moment he was hauled around and his back made contact with the wall of the garage. Ross’s hands were fisted in Aarons overall, pressing him against the wood behind him.

“Watch what you’re saying.” Ross said through clenched teeth. 

“Touchy subject, is it?” Aaron asked, almost amused. 

“If you know what’s best for you, you will stop talking now, mate.”

“Or what? You punch me, because you are too afraid to punch the person you are actually angry at? I would never have pegged you for someone who was too afraid to actually stand up for himself. But then again, I always knew you were a bit of a wash-up.”

He knew he was asking for it. He couldn’t even pin-point what exactly made him rile Ross up. He just did it, fully aware that he would get punched for it. He expected it.

Even less surprised was he when Ross’s fist actually made contact with his face. Fair enough, he kinda did deserve that blow. 

Aaron lifted his hand, touched his lips where Ross had hit him. His fingers came back bloody. 

Great, because a split lip was exactly what he needed right now. Maybe he should have ducked the blow after all. 

He punched back. 

Ross stumbled.

They were both breathing heavily, mostly from adrenaline, a little from pain. 

Their eyes locked.

Ross lurched forward and the next thing Aaron knew, they were kissing.

The kiss was rough and tasted like blood. Mostly Aaron’s, he presumed, seeing how his lip was cut and all that.

“Ross, fuck.” Aaron said, coming up for air.

“No”, Ross answered. “Just shut _up_ , will ya?” He pressed his mouth against Aaron’s again.

And who was Aaron to actually argue against that?

His hand came up to Ross’s neck, squeezing tight as he pulled the other man closer.

It was intoxicating.

Ross bit down on his lower lip, right over the cut. It fucking _hurt_.

Aaron growled. He flipped them over, so he could press Ross against the wall. 

“You’re so fucking annoying, sometimes.” He whispered into Ross’s ear, before he started to kiss down Ross’s neck, biting down every so often, leaving red, angry teeth marks in his path.

Ross’s hands were frantic, shaking a little, when he started to open up Aaron’s overall and pulling it down, while Aaron sucked a mark into his skin. 

Nerves were getting to him, Aaron knew it. He couldn’t stop the grin against the other man’s skin. Now he would see what Ross was made of.

He expected Ross to pull away. What he didn’t expect, was him turning them, so Aaron was leaning at that god-forsaken wall again, and Ross dropping to his knees in front of him.

Oh.

Ross’s hands came up to his trousers, undid the button and the fly. He pulled them down. 

He seemed determined, out of a sudden. As if he was on a mission, now.

As if he tried to prove himself something.

Ross looked up at him, his mouth swollen and red from kissing, his cheeks flushed. Then he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Aaron’s boxer briefs and pulled them down as well.

Aaron’s cock sprung free, already hard and flushed. 

Ross looked at it for a moment and took a deep breath. Then he closed his right hand around the shaft and sucked Aaron’s dick into his mouth. 

Aaron moaned, throwing his head back, hitting it at the wall behind him. The warm heat around him felt better than anything else. 

He didn’t try to hold back, bucking his hip forward, to get more of that glorious mouth around him. And Ross just… Let him do it. 

He took his hands and firmly clasped them behind his back, while relentlessly bobbing his head up and down Aaron’s dick, meeting every thrust Aaron gave him. 

Actually, he was quite good at it. Especially for someone who claimed to be straight. But then again, Aaron had already his fair experience with closet cases.

Aaron’s hand got a hold of Ross’s head, keeping him in place, while he relentlessly pushed his cock into the other man’s mouth, fucking it, hitting his throat with every thrust.

Ross just took it. 

His arms were still behind his back. His watering eyes looked up to Aaron as if to silently ask for more, to not stop.

God.

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

Aaron was approaching his climax quickly. Ross’s mouth just felt too good.

When he came, he didn’t pull off. He didn’t even warn Ross first, just held him into place while coming down his throat. 

He vaguely registered Ross choking on it, but he didn’t attempt to pull off, not until Aaron did it for him, sliding out of Ross’s mouth.

Aaron was leaning against the wall, completely spent and satisfied, still blissfully surprised at how good a blowjob he just received. 

They were both breathing heavily.

Aaron could see the hard outline of Ross’s cock through his pants, but the other man made no move to get some relief. Ross still had his hands behind his back, kneeling in front of him.

How curious. Aaron definitely didn’t expect _that._

Not that he was complaining.

He pulled his pants and trousers up.

“Come here, then”, he said to Ross, holding out his hand to help him get up.

For some reason he expected Ross to be too stubborn to take the hand, but he did it without objection.

He placed Ross against the wall and started to open his trousers, then pulling Ross’s dick out.

“I wont last.” Ross said. His voice sounded completely wrecked. No wonder, though, considering how much Aaron had used – abused – his throat.

“No worries.” Aaron answered, for some reason feeling the need to assure him. 

It took him no more than five pulls, until Ross was spilling over his hand, moaning, resting his head against Aaron’s shoulder, while he rode out his orgasm. 

They stayed a while like that, not speaking, both of them wondering what the fuck just happened.

And how the fuck they would get out of this mess again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, lot of people were looking forward to some aaross... I guess this was for you, then
> 
> If you're here for robross tho, or if you want to show some appreciation to my lovely beta-reader Kimo: [ this fic will blow your brains out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10165265)  
> (warning for Dub-Con/Non-Con, though)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://tinkerbell-dingle.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to Kimo for beta-ing the fuck out if this. Also, it is their fault that I'm even uploading this, so........


End file.
